


[podfic] Custom Plumbing

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Body Dysphoria, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Intersex, Light-Hearted, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By JMACrowley figures out his own arrangements.This story does not contain any sex. It does contain various genitals, a mule and Aziraphale having to explain to Heaven why he drunkenly miracled genitals onto a demon.





	[podfic] Custom Plumbing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Custom Plumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857385) by [JMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA). 

[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4mqhgoc3x1k2ra7/Custom%20Plumbing%20by%20JMA.mp3?dl=0)

Find me on [tumblr](https://exmarks.tumblr.com).


End file.
